Two of a certain kind
by windferret
Summary: My first yugioh fanfic! Marik and bakura move to the U.S for my plot convienience! anyways,they meet a beautiful girl named april who might just be trying to get their milleninum items. trouble is, they both might be falling in love with her. PLZ RnR! :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first yugioh fanfic! Don't yell at me if you don't like it, but gimmee reviews! **

**ANYWAYS, I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!**

**ENJOY!**

Blood littered the room. The bright crimson stained the cream colored carpet of the small living space, and its metallic smell wafted throughout the entire home. A beautiful girl lay limp on the floor, her hazel eyes locked in a state of shock and terror. She held her torso tightly, trying to stop the blood that was slowly flowing from it. It was too dark for her to see anything, but she could feel a sinister shadow looming over her.

"please," she begged. "take anything you want just go away!"

"well," a males voice growled. "the thing I want most now is your life."

The girl inhaled sharply as a thin pointed object pierced her back and out the front of her chest. Blood began to pour from her mouth and she hit the ground with a thud.

" I'll be sure to tell marik it was for the best." The voice said before spitting on the body of the girl and walking away.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

3 months earlier…..

" marik, wake up!" ishizu called at her younger brother, who was buried under a mound of covers. "He was always this way" she thought. "It was like trying to revive the dead, waking him up for school in the morning."

"COME ON GET UP!" she shouted at the unconscious boy. He still didn't stir. He just snored at her.

Marik was in his own little world when he slept or drifted off into space. He would always find himself in a little room whenever he didn't keep his mind entertained. That's where he would talk to his yami, where he would end up if his yami took over his body, and where he was when he slept. The room wasn't very fancy, just an all white room with things to sit or lay on and a tv. He hated going there. It was boring. And, at the moment, he was very bored.

"_marik, your sister is calling you"_ malik said, glancing away from the tv he was watching.

Marik lay in a bed, the same position as his actual sleeping self. He felt the same things as his body when he was in the room, and that ment he felt just as tired.

"tell her I said five more minutes." He mumbled, rolling onto his side and putting a pillow over his head.

" _I think it would be a lot smarter for you to get up now. She has a shoe in her hand."_

Marik looked over at his yami, who was still glued to the tv.

"what kind?"

"_high heel."_

"ow! What the heck?" marik yelped as he felt something hit him in the head. He looked up and nothing was there. His yami looked a little perturbed also.

"_will you wake up already? When she hits you she hits me! And I don't like being hit with cheap shoes!"_

" Alright already!" marik said, pinching his arm.

" IM UP IM UP!" marik shouted at his older sibling, glaring at her and throwing a pillow at her. She ducked and it flew out of the room and broke a vase.

" your going to fix that." She said, smirking at him. "hurry up and get dressed, it's time for school. And stop by the store after school to get an alarm clock, because I'm catching a flight back to Egypt to visit a few friends."

"YOU have friends? Oh my Ra that's amazing!" He said, returning the smirk. He earned a swift slap to the head.

"I'm serious. I won't be here to wake you up every morning anymore and you need all the school you can get."

"I still don't understand why you made us move to America of all places."

"I've said it before; there was a good job opportunity! And besides, your little friend Ryou moved here too so stop complaining." Ishizu said as she glanced down at her watch. " Oh ra! If I don't go soon im going to miss my flight! Ok marik, the hair straightner is in the bathroom already hot, and the hairspray is—"

" I'm not stupid I know where it is." He said sharply, blushing a little.

" don't get testy Marik its not my fault you have difficult hair and need to use girly hair products."

" don't you have a flight to catch?"

"don't you have school to go to?"

the siblings stared at Each other for a second and went on with their business, Marik hopping out of bed and Ishizu running out the door with her luggage.

He began his long morning ritual of taming his ridiculous sandy hair and ironing his school uniform. After he finished his breakfast, he grabbed his bookbag and of course his millennium rod that never left his side.

As he neared his bus stop, which he also hated, he spotted his white haired friend.

" hey Ryou what's up—"

" DO YOU REALIZE HOW LATE YOU ARE?" he screamed at marik, who in turn smiled a little. He found it funny to make his buddy angry.

"well, no not really. I don't really care anyhow."

" you really need to start worrying more about your education! I mean really, you have a bloody D in geography!"

" ok, so what I said that the capital of America is New York? sue me. Its not like I've been living here for very long."

" WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR 9 MONTHS!"

" well whatever! Not all of us can be feline geniuses like you ryou."

"I AM NOT A KITTY!"

" I said feline but if you prefer kitty then so be it."

" MARIK—"

" Oh look the bus is here!" Marik said, dodging a swing from ryou, who was blushing angrily.

The bus pulled up just in time, and Marik and ryou followed by a few other kids at their stop boarded the yellow vehicle.

Marik usually sat behind ryou, but he made him upset so ryou sat about 4 seats ahead of him. he sighed at his friend and laughed a little as he looked for another seat.

" uh, can I sit here?" he asked a, what looked like a girl. She had her face towards the window, so he couldn't really tell. She jumped at the sound of his voice and whipped her head around.

" oh! Sorry, you surprised me. Yeah, sure."

"….thanks…" marik said, staring at the girl. She was cute. She had long curly onyx hair and big honest brown hazel eyes. She had a slight tan and long eyelashes, with a very appealing smile. Marik felt himself blush and he sat down quickly, staring at his feet.

" so, I haven't seen you on this bus before, are you new?" marik asked the girl, who was staring at him. He shifted a little in his seat.

" yes, I moved from a town a few miles away…" she said slowly as she stared into his eyes. Marik began to blush again. " uh… is something wrong?" he asked, leaning away a little.

" n-no! sorry for staring, may I ask, is that your natural eye color?"

" yeah, what I was born with."

" they're beautiful…" she blushed a little also and looked down to brake the stare. Marik followed her eyes to the millennium rod that was poking out of his back pack.

" is that a replica of the millennium rod?" she asked, making marik look up at her in surprise.

" uhm, y-yeah. How do you know about the millennium rod?"

" my dad was an archaeologist and he studied ancient Egyptian artifacts. May I see it?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. Well it wouldn't hurt…

" ok, be careful with it though, its fragile."

He pulled it out of his bag, and handed it to the girl. She took it gently, as if she held it the wrong way it would explode or something. Marik didn't care if she dropped it or anything, because he's dropped it plenty of times. He just didn't want his yami bothering him about how he hates being rattled around.

" it looks so authentic…" she said, running her fingers around it slowly.

"uh…yeah, It was pretty expensive." Marik lied. It looks authentic because it is authentic.

" oh, were here. Well, thanks for letting me see your millennium rod." She said as she stood and handed it back to marik.

"sure, I'll see you around I guess." He said as he reached for his treasure. His hand brushed over hers and she jerked back, dropping her bag and the rod and blushing madly.

" oh my gosh im so sorry! I dint mean it I just—"

" relax , its fine! I drop it all the time." Marik said, trying to console her and blushing himself.

" oh… thank you" she sighed as he handed her her bag.

"My names marik by the way. Marik Ishtar."

"Marik Ishtar huh? Sounds foreign."

" it's Egyptian."

" wow! I knew you looked Egyptian! My names April Johansson."

" sounds American." Marik said, smirking at her, which made her blush deeply.

" Hey you two are you going to get off the bus or what?" the bus driver shouted at them, motioning his hand towards the door. Marik scoffed under his breath and walked off the bus, followed closely by april.

" what class do you have first?" april asked, clutching her backpack and staring at the ground as she walked.

" geography, which I might add im not very good at."

" I have geography too! Here, let me check my schedule." She said as she rifled through her neatly organized pink and brown swirled bookbag. She pulled out a crinkled sheet of paper that had all her classes on them. Marik looked over them and handed it back to her with a smirk.

" we have 3rd period together, whatever that means."

" that means I get to see you every day!" april said with a little bit of shock in her voice. She began to blush again, making marik laugh.

" whats so funny?" she asked, poking her bottom lip out at him.

" it's just that you kind of remind me of my friend ryou. He blushes a lot too."

April blushed harder and continued to stare at her feet.

" well, today is block scheduling, which means today we have 1st, 3rd, 5th and 7th periods." Marik explained.

" really now? In my old school we had all our classes every day."

"oh ra that's horrible!" marik blurted.

" oh…what?"

" erm, nothing." He forgot she was American.

They entered their classroom and marik took his usual seat in the back next to ryou, who was done pouting about his kitty comment. April took a seat across the aisle, about 3 seats from marik and two from ryou.

" did you see that new girl? " marik asked ryou.

Ryou rolled his eyes at him. "what about her?"

" she's friggen hot!"

" marik you've known her for about fifteen minutes, twenty tops. Do you really think you should be chasing after her?"

" what? It's not like im asking her out. I'm allowed to look after all." He said, patting his friends head and earning his palm being slapped.

" oh sorry did I make kitty jealous? Don't worry buddy she's not going to replace you."

" Thank you—HEY! IM NOT A BLOODY FRIKKEN KITTY!" he shouted, his hair springing up into their trademark look.

"calm down calm down! Your scaring the new kid with your mutant hair transformation ryou! Er, bakura!"

bakura glared at marik who was trying to hold back laughter.

"_leave my bloody hikari alone. When he gets irritated I get irritated in the middle of minding my own business. It's quite bothersome."_

" ok, only if you promise not to claw my eyes out. Cats can do that y'know."

Bakura glared at him and yanked him up by the collar of his shirt.

April covered her mouth with her hands and gasped. She stood up to go intervene.

Marik began to lose his smile. Ryou was weaker than him, but bakura was stronger.

" _call me any sort of kitty again and I'll kill you."_

" I said cat but if you prefer kitty you don't have to get hissy about it, binky boy."

Bakura cocked his fist back but stopped when he heard a malevolent laugh from marik.

"_Is my hikari causing you that much grief bakura? You're really going to hit the poor child?" _malik said, smiling at bakura as he set him down.

" _your hikari needs to mind his manners before he gets put in his place." _ Bakura spat.

" _oh is that a threat? Because you do know that if you trash my host then you just put me out of a perfectly good body. and I just can't let that happen."_ Malik growled in defense of his body. Bakura glared at him and pulled up his hikari's long uniform sleeve, malik doing the same.

" _you know, we can get them kicked out of school." _ Malik said, cracking his knuckles anyway.

" _MY hikari is smart enough that he doesn't need to worry about getting into another school. Your marik is an imbecile." _Bakura said, stepping into a fighting stance.

" _that wasn't very nice calling him stupid like that. Even if he does have a lower intelligence than your ryou, my marik has a lot more common sense." _Malik said, also stepping into a fighting stance.

" _and how can that possibly be true?"_

" _ask your hikari about sex. Im sure it'll be a short conversation."_

" _well… my hikari isn't a corrupt little beast like yours! So he wouldn't know!"_

" _my hikari isn't corrupt, he's a teenager. So go back into your necklace you overgrown furby."_

" _THAT'S IT!" ___bakura shouted,taking a few quick steps towards malik before he swung his fist. Malik skillfully dodged it and laughed maniacally. He stopped when he felt a pair of small hands wrapped on his arm.

" STOP IT MARIK!" april shouted, her face red with blush and a few tears sliding down her face.

" _my name is malik, female. Now remove yourself. I have things to take care of."_ He said harshly. April squeezed his arm tighter, much to his annoyance. He brought his arm back and was about to strike her, when a shooting pain went through his head. He yelled out and dropped to the floor, clutching his head. April still clung to him, consoling who she thought was the boy she met on the bus. He continued to yell and began to breathe heavily. Then he stopped. Completely stopped. He stared at the floor, a blank and spacey look on his face.

She looked over at his friend and noticed he had the same look, and his arms had gone limp.

"what the hell malik? You were going to hit her!" marik shouted at his yami, who looked pissed off.

" _what does it matter? You dragged me back in this stupid room to scold me?"_

" no, actually, I NEED MY BODY BACK PLEASE!" marik yelled, throwing his hands up in a dramatic what-the-heck-do-you-think- gesture.

" _oh, so soon? I was having fun with your friends hikari, he's quite the handsome—"_

" oh ra malik shut up! Just stop!" marik shouted, clapping his hands over his ears. " it's your fault im confused about my sexuality in the first place! Things like that!"

" _well sorry my lovely little hikari but im into what im into. And that automatically means you like what I like."_

" can you act like a normal person then?"

" _now where would the fun be in that?" _malik said, waltzing over to marik and pecking his cheek. Marik squirmed and made a face before pinching his arm back into reality.

" marik? Oh thank god your ok!" april shouted, hugging him tightly. Marik blinked his eyes a few times, feeling dizzy as he regained consciousness.

" uhn... sorry if I scared you april…" he mumbled, holding his head and holding onto april for balance. He didn't know what to tell her. Oh hey april sorry I just tried to slap the hell out of you, you see, I have an evil Egyptian yami spawned from hate that just happens to be a murderous psycho path, plus he's also making me question whether or not I like men or women, not to mention he totally ruins my hair in the process, AND my millennium rod is real and I used it to stab my father to death, which wasn't actually me it was him. That's just a few things though.

No. he couldn't tell her that. And he couldn't tell her that ryou's yami was an ancient Egyptian thief in the past life either. He just settled for the next best thing; acting like he had no clue what happened.

"what happened?" he asked stupidly. He made sure to put on a pouty face to make her think that he was really innocent in the whole thing.

" well, you and your friend were playing around when suddenly you both just had a fit and were about to fight each other! And I think you called yourself malik…" she said, looking down worriedly at her new friend.

" did I try to hurt you?" marik said seriously.

"well, not really. Not before you had a really bad headache and you I think passed out. Your friend did too, but he apologized and he's sleeping now." She said, pointing to ryou, who was dozing deeply. Probably arguing with his yami about alost getting them expelled. It was then marik realized he was in the clinic.

" whoa! How did I get here?" he shouted, sitting up suddenly.

" a few of the brawnier boys from our class carried you and your friend. I stayed but they went back to class so you'll have to thank them later." She said, smiling warmly at him, which made him blush.

he looked down and noticed he wasn't holding his millennium rod.

" where is it? Wheres my millennium—"

" here it is! I picked it up for you on the way here. It sparked when I touched it so I asked a teacher to help me put it in your bag. It sparked when she touched it too. Were not sure why though…"

"oh, thank you april you're the best." Marik said with a relieved sigh. They couldn't touch it because it wouldn't accept them. They weren't tomb keepers.

Ryou began to stir a little and april rushed over to his side.

" are you ok? You passed out too." She asked, grabbing his small pale hands in hers.

He stared into her face and blush crawled across his cheeks. The way she looked at him made his heart jump, and he couldn't get a word out. Marik chuckled in the background.

" I told you," he mouthed silently.

" is there something wrong?" she asked again, squeezing his hands.

"uh-er- um, n-no there isn't thank you." He stuttered, looking down in embarrassment.

" I was especially worried about you. Your very frail , and you passed out from standing up. Do you feel ok?" she asked, cupping his face with her hands.

Ryou blushed deeper and deeper every second she held her hands on his cheeks.

" you feel hot! Do you have a fever?"

"n-no its not that I'm just—"

" he's just blushing april, give him some room. And a little catnip. He'll be fine." Marik said, standing up and throwing his bag over his shoulder and grasping his millennium rod.

Ryou glared at him and stuck his tongue out, making both marik and April laugh.

" well, it's almost lunch time, and I have 5th period after that, so I'll see you two later." April said as she stood and smiled before leaving the clinic.

" we've been asleep for a long time…" marik said, staring at his millennium rod.

" yeah…" ryou said, also gazing at his millennium ring. "these guys are causing us a lot of problems lately. Most of which are during school."

" I think they find it funny to torture us like this." He said, shaking his millennium rod around.

" _stop it you fool you're making me dizzy!" _marik heard in the back of his mind. He laughed before putting it safely back in his bag.

" anyway, that girl was beautiful. The one you called april." Ryou said, blushing as he thought about her.

" how dare you cheat on me ryou!" marik teased.

" oh be quiet! Your so stupid." Ryou said, blushing and throwing a pillow at him.

" heh, come on buddy lets go to lunch. Maybe you'll see your Girlfriend."

" shhhh! She's not my bloody girlfriend!" ryou protested, blushing even more.

" I know, she could never be as hot as me." Marik teased again.

" AND YOUR NOT EITHER!" ryou shouted, making marik laugh again

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

the rest of the day went by quickly, and by 3:15 it was time to go home.

Marik swung his arms casually as he walked home, ryou holding on to a bag of chips.

He was going over to marik's to help him study for an upcoming geography test.

" so what's the capital of… this is an easy one; Georgia?" ryou asked.

" who's Georgia?" marik asked honestly.

Ryou stumbled and choked on his chip.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO?"

" oh! That's a state? Uh… Nebraska."

Ryou stopped in his tracks and stared at his hopeful looking friend.

" yes. Nebraska is the capital of Georgia." Ryou said, pinching the bridge of his nose. If he says he tutored him no one can say he didn't at least try to help.

As they rounded the corner to the last few streets before the got to marik's house, ryou heard a familiar voice.

" hey! Marik! Ryou! Wait up!" april called, her dark hair bouncing as she ran to catch up with them. Ryou began to automatically blush like he had no control over his bodily functions, Which in turn made marik laugh.

"Phew! I thought I wasn't gonna be able to see you guys before the day was over!" she huffed, leaning against the closest person, who happened to be ryou. She clung to his thin torso and huffed, trying to catch her breath.

" uh, s-so do you live in this direction?" ryou asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding too excited. Marik looked on in envy.

" yeah, over there by a little white house with a red door."

" hey that's my house!" marik shouted. Ha, now who's going to be jealous?

Ryou shot him a quick glare and then looked back at april, who was now staring into his eyes. He blushed again.

" well, we should all get together one day and have a little party!" she said.

" y-yeah, a party." Ryou stuttered as she released him.

" sounds cool!" marik said, happy that it would be his house the cute girl was going to.

" well boys, I have to go now. See ya!" she said, dashing off ahead of them.

Ryou stood there In the same position then looked over at marik, who was still watching april run off.

" marik?" he said.

"huh? What?" he replied, still watching april.

" would you be mad if—"

" no."

" I didn't say anything!"

" yeah I still wouldn't be mad though. If you like her ask her out."

" b-b-but wait! Don't you like her?" he asked, shocked at his friends reply.

" yeah, but I get a funny feeling about her. You can have this one bud." He said, smiling cheekily at his friend and giving him a thumbs up. Ryou blushed and tears welledup in his eyes.

" you're the best friend ever marik!" he shouted as he glomped him and cried into his shirt. Marik looked surprised (as anyone would be) and smiled at him. He patted his head as he cried into his shirt and they continued to walk home, with mariks arm around ryous shoulder.

" see ya later kitty cat!" marik called as he walked in his house.

Ryou stood there as he closed the door and walked down the side walk to his own house.

" I'm not a kitty…" he mumbled, blushing a little.

...0.0.o.o.o.o..o.o..0.0.o.o.o.o.o.o..0.0.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ryou tossed his bag on his bed, flopping down on it with a sigh. He couldn't be falling in love with april could he? He didnt want to. He could see how much marik liked her too.

" why does this kind of stuff have to be so bloody complicated?" he said aloud as he pulled off his shirt to take a shower. He let the warm water run through his hair. Then suddenly he felt dizzy and he slipped down the side of the shower. He closed his eyes and was in his yami's realm.


	2. An escape, and betrayal

" uhrgh… bakura? What do you want?" he said groggily, waking up on the cold tile floor inside his his Yami's "house".

He was dripping wet, cold, and exposed. His Yami poked his head out of a steamy bathroom and his face was slightly pink because of the heat. His hair was soaked and he had a confused look on his face.

" _what are you talking about?"_

Ryou snatched a pillow and covered himself and commenced to his never ending cycle of blush.

" didn't you need something? Why did you take over my body like that?"

"…_no ryou I'm in the shower I wouldn't really take over your body while you were too. Something's bothering you isn't it?" _he said, sounding a little protective on the last bit.

" uh, no not really. Nothing you can help with anyways." Ryou said as he plopped down on the couch and wrapped a blanket around his tiny waist. Bakura looked at him worriedly and sat down next to him, a towel wrapped around his waist also.

" b-b- bakura! Put some clothes on!" ryou squeaked as he began to blush wildly. Bakura smirked at him deviously. He leaned in close to his soul's host and grabbed his chin, angling it close to his lips. Ryou's eyes widened and his breathing quickened as he stared into his Yami's face, which had a playful expression on it.

" _y'know if someone was bothering my little hikari I could make them go away forever right? Only I get to make my little angel nervous and I don't like competition." _He snickered, licking ryou's cheek, making him yelp out in surprise and blush madly, squeezing his eyes shut.

Bakura chuckled sadisticly before gently pressing his lips to ryou's. He held the sides of his face, deepening the kiss. He giggled as he did so, ryou wasn't a very a good kisser to his amusement. He just sat there and didn't move and Bakura did all the work.

" _now, sweet angel, is there something you need to tell me?"_

" uh….."

"_well?"_

"uh….uhm….what?" Ryou babbled as he recovered from the new feelings that sprang up the moment bakura grabbed his face.

"oh right… well there was this girl named april and she's gorgeous but marik seems to like her—"

" _Who cares about that wanker?"_

" oh come on, he's not that bad! Sure he's a little dumb but he's my friend!" ryou said as he crossed his arms and put on a defiant face. His yami just rolled his eyes and motioned for him to continue.

"but yeah, I think marik likes her and I like her too… maybe my feelings are all jumbled and that's why I ended up in here…" he said, taking a moment to think about the concept.

" _yeah, maybe. Whenever your emotions are too much for you to fathom I always take care of it. I don't mind usually, except for when im in the shower."_

" sorry… I was thinking about her that's why. Well, im going to finish my shower… bye bakura." He said sweetly, hugging his yami. Bakura patted his head.

Ryou pinched his arm and closed his eyes.

He awoke on the bath tub bottom, the water now running cold. The stay at his yami's was probably long enough to make the hot water run out. He sighed and pulled himself up, his hair soaked and clinging to his face. He shut the water off before wrapping his hair in a towel and trudging into his room. His legs hurt from being in the same spot for so long, and he was shivering.

"ugh… I feel kinda sick…" he muttered. As if on cue, he sneezed and coughed softly.

Trembling and wet, he slipped on a long sleeved striped shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. Rain pattered against the roof, and dark clouds threatened angrily across town, warning of a coming thunderstorm. Ryou walked down the stairs of his small town house and into the basement, looking around for his blowdryer. He didn't like the basement. There was something about the dank smell and the cool moisture that just set his nerves on end.

"ok, get the stupid thing and go back upstairs…" he said aloud, trying to reassure himself. He had left his millennium ring on his bed when he changed his clothes a second ago, so his yami couldn't protect him if he got scared.

Suddenly a monstrous clap of thunder resonated from the giant storm cell cloud and a strike of lightning struck a power box, shutting off all the power in the neighborhood.

" wha—hyaaaah!" ryou squeaked as the flickering light in the basement died out, leaving him in the dark and cold room alone. He didn't know what to do. There were things all over the floor that he could trip over, and knowing his luck he definitely would. Thunder blared and heavy rain showered his house, making at least some noise other than the silence in the basement. He didn't mind the sound of the rain though. It beat being dead silent.

" ooohh…. I desperately need to get out of this bloody basement…" he said, taking a step. So far so good. He hadn't fallen and died yet. He took a few more careful steps, blind in the darkness. That's when he tripped over an unknown object.

" EEIIIIIAAAAGHH!" he screamed as he plummeted towards the floor, grabbing at anything to keep from connecting with it. He caught what felt like a rope, but slipped again and twisted his ankle. Shooting pain wracked his joint, and he cried out, clutching it and sobbing softly.

" b-bakura… help!" he said softly between sobs. He was scared, cold, and in pain.

As if anything could get worse, he started coughing again, this time with more force. Thunder taunted him from outside, its laughter booming and sadistic. He curled up on the cold dusty floor, and tried to ignore the pain as he moved around. He would take a nap, maybe he would feel better and wait out the power outage. His tear filled eyes slid shut, giving him no refuge. He didn't have his millennium ring so he couldn't sleep in his yami's realm.

Marik rolled over in his sheets. It was freezing ever since the power went out and his heater went out. He wasn't tired, just bored out of his wits. There was nothing to do without electricity and he didn't like reading. There wasn't a point in it, he thought.

He squeezed his eyes shut, the boredom seriously challenging his sanity.

" aw screw this! I'm going outside. The rain can kiss my ass for all I care!" he shouted as he hopped out of bed and felt his way around to his closet. He pulled out a long black coat and his shoes , forgetting the umbrella and walking straight out into the storm.

The rain was harder than he thought. It came down in torrents and it was hard for him to see. Still, he trudged down the sidewalk, his hands stuffed in his trench coats pockets.

As he went, he passed a sea foam colored house with a bright yellow door. He looked in the window a bit and was pleasantly surprised to see a sullen april looking out the window at the grey sky. He smirked.

"well, so much for being bored." He muttered as he strolled up to her door and pressed the doorbell.

He settled himself on the front stoop of the stairs and sighed. The bright yellow paint on her door was like sunshine in the storm, and the bluish color of her house reminded him of the sky. He sighed and put his hands behind his head.

" AAHH!" a shrill voice screamed. " TRENCH COAT FREAK!"

Marik whirled his head around just in time to have a bowl hit it dead on. April inhaled sharply, surprised.

"oh my gosh marik! Are you ok? Sorry I didn't see your face! That coat is kind of scary…"

"_OW FOR THE LOVE OF RA FEMALE THAT HURT!"_ he yelled, holding his face, a trickle of blood trailing from his forehead. He stopped and covered his mouth, blinking his eyes. His yami took over in anger for a second. AGAIN.

" oh, sorry april I didn't mean to yell out you, honestly!"

" N-no I'm sorry! I shouldn't have freaked out like that… come inside, your soaked."

She said warmly, reaching out for his hand and leading him inside the candle lit house.

" you sure seem prepared for this kind of thing. All of these candles sure make a difference. My house looks like a dungeon." Marik said, looking at all the flickering shadows that the candles cast on the wall.

" here, come with me to the bathroom so I can fix up that cut." April said, pulling marik along down the hall.

"ok, it might sting a little, so squeeze my hand if it hurts too much ok?" she said, taking a little canister out of the medicine cabinet. Marik eyed it suspiciously as she brought It to his forehead. He jumped when the cold medicine hit his skin then his eyes widened when the stinging began.

" huagh! Oh-oh ra! Aaaaaahhhh make it stop it burns!" he yelled as he paced around the room, shaking his head, the water from his drenched hair putting out all but one candle.

April sat on the floor in hysterics, holding her sides as marik ran around the room. After he settled down, they sat next to each other on the couch, watching the lone candle dance around in the darkness. The rain had still not ceased, and thunder roared regularly.

April had her arm wrapped around marik's and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He glanced down at her and smiled, making her blush visibly even in the low light.

" why do you blush so much around me?" he asked, still looking into her eyes.

" well your not particularly unattractive…"

"yeah? Well, what do you find attractive about this guy?" he said, pointing to himself.

"well…uhm…. Your…eyes… your face…everything!" she shouted at the end, surprising marik. He blushed, looking away in embarrassment. April blushed too.

"well thank you, that was very sweet." He said, back to his normal carefree self.

He stared her in the eyes again, he couldn't help it. They invited him in, innocent and unprotected. They were just begging to be corrupted.

" do you have that millennium rod with you?" she asked, looking around him.

"yeah, here you go." He said, already guessing she wanted to see it. He held it out to her, already knowing she wouldn't be able to touch it anyways. She hesitated as she reached for it.

"whats the matter?" marik asked.

" it'll shock me again if I touch it. Can I hold it in your hands?" she said.

"wha?"

She put her hands over his, and closed her eyes. He blushed at her serene expression and at the warmth of her hands on his.

"this rod has so much history behind it…" she said, her eyes still closed.

" the things people went through to get it… things they may have not even wanted to do…" she said, leaning her head on marik's chest.

" did you ever think of how the pharoses tomb keepers felt? Never seeing the light of day, only the darkness of seclusion… it's so sad…" she said into his shirt, rubbing his hands as she spoke.

Marik only looked down at her lovingly. She was so sensitive about the subject, almost as if she knew it was touchy for him, which she didn't.

Suddenly she began to shudder and sniffle, and marik began to blush wildly. He didn't do crying, especially from girls. It freaked him out. He just sat there hopelessly, his shirt being soaked by her tears. He slipped one of his hands from over hers and onto her head. She looked up at him with love in her eyes. Marik flinched at the way she gazed into his eyes. Things were going pretty fast. Suddenly a loud clap of thunder followed by a the sound of a tree falling nearby caught their attention.

" hey, doesn't Ryou live on this street too?" april said, fear present in her voice.

" yeah, c'mon lets go see what happened." Marik said, standing quickly and grasping his millennium rod tightly, hopping his fears wouldn't be true.

They burst out onto the sidewalk, only to have the colors drain from their faces.

The tree fell straight in his house, creating a gash in the roof.

" RYOU!" april shouted as she took off down the sidewalk, marik close behind her.

They went through the door, which was irresponsibly unlocked.

" you check if he's downstairs, I'll check if he's upstairs!" marik barked.

April nodded in agreement and dashed down the stairs to the basement.

Ryou coughed into his upper sleeve, tired and dizzy. A loud sound had jerked him out of his tormented dreams, and now he was trying to find some thing to pull himself off of the floor with. He gripped the edge of his laundry machine and hoisted himself up, trying desperately to keep weight off of his ankle, which was throbbing painfully.

" I have to get upstairs…" he said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

He limped in one direction blindly, stumbling over something else and crashing to the ground, screaming out painfully.

"RYOU!" a girls voice shouted, its echo reverberating throughout the large room.

" a…april…?" Ryou whimpered, looking around blindly, for the darkness was pure.

" I'm here sweety don't move!" she said, a flashlight beam piercing the blackness that engulfed them. She was by his side and had a fear stricken expression.

" thanks… for saving me…april…" he said tiredly, managing a cute smile.

"anytime! Can you stand?"

"n-no… I sprained my ankle…"

" how long have you been down here? Your hair is soaked and your freezing!"

" I don't know…a few hours I guess…"

He shivered like a frightened puppy and sniffled, his cheeks bright red.

" Ryou, your sick. Lets get you out of here. I'll be right back to get marik ok?"

April stood to leave, but ryou grabbed her ankle.

"please don't leave me in the dark…" he pleaded helplessly, tears welling in his eyes.

" ok, I won't." she said simply, kneeling back down beside him. She held him tightly as she pulled out her phone.

"9-1-1" it chirped mechanically.

"I don't need that." Ryou said, surprised she would dial the number in the first place. He didn't look that bad did he?

" yes, you definitely do. I don't think that's a sprain in your ankle, and your burning up."

He listened to her voice as she spoke sternly to the receptionist on the other line, and flinched when she snapped the phone closed.

" Wheres your necklace?" she asked harshly, looking down at him. Why did she care if it was gone anyways?

" it's upstairs, why?"

" that's the point of good luck charms, you have to keep them with you."

Oh. There was no way she knew about the millennium ring, he was just thinking crazy.

" I'm sorry…" was all he got out before his eyes slid closed. He could hear aprils voice in the darkness of his sleep calling him. He couldn't move and His breathing became labored.

" is this the child?" a gruff voice said, speaking to april.

Ryou couldn't hear if she had answered or not, but the next thing he knew he felt someone picking him up and gently laying him on a gurney. They lifted his leg gently and wrapped it in a warm towel.

They rushed up the stairs, straight past marik. He had no idea what had happened, let alone that april called the ambulance.

"Ryou…?" he whispered. His little friend was hooked up to an oxygen mask and he looked unconscious.

He stepped towards him, only to be pushed out of the way by a busy paramedic.

April came and wrapped her hands around his waist in a reassuring embrace.

Marik looked uncharacteristically paler and his eyes were wide with concern.

" it'll be ok marik, I promise." April said, sitting him on the couch as the paramedics left with his best friend.

He hugged her tightly and sighed, putting the millennium ring in his pocket for safe keeping.

That's when the power flickered back to life.

" well, now we can rest for a little while ok?" april said, laying her head on his lap. Marik stroked her hair, stressed out and worried. He eventually nodded off to sleep, his hand still on aprils hair.

She sat awake as he slept peacefully, a wicked smile plastered on her face.

"They have absolutely no idea…" she thought, glancing over at the millennium items in marik's pocket.

She snickered quietly as she slid her eyes closed and went to sleep as well.

The rain ceased outside the window, and the silence stirred marik awake.

"hey,april? We should get out of here. We can go to my place, it doesn't have a huge hole in the roof." He suggested, poking her shoulder until she woke up.

"nnn… marik…" she mumbled, squeezing her fists in his shirt. Marik blushed. She was so cute. She had the most charming personality and she seemed to be totally into him.

"come on sleepy head, lets go." He said, grabbing her shoulders and rocking her gently. She opened her eyes half way and smiled up at him.

"ah, I was just dreaming about you." She said, hugging him.

Marik blushed, and hugged her back.

She stared into his eyes and blushed, then pulled him up from the couch.

They headed out the door, off towards marik's house.

The air was humid and warm, and it made marik feel sticky and uncomfortable. Frogs hopped around, looking for a puddle to relax in, and snails tried desperately to avoid oncoming shoes on the sidewalk.

Marik fished out his keys from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door. The house was warm again, because the heater churned back to life when the power was restored.

"it sure is cozy in here…" april said, gazing around at the house. The walls were a warm pale orange and the couches were a cinnamon brown. There were pale yellow accents speckled throughout, making the house take on an autumn like atmosphere.

"yeah, my sister picked out all the colors and basically all the furniture. My rooms the best though, I have the biggest bed." Marik boasted.

"what color is it?"

"eh, the walls are white and I have purple and golden accents throughout the room."

"sounds regal! Can I go see it?" april asked, excitement in her voice.

"uh… ok, sure." Marik said, grabbing her hand and walking down the outdoorsy smelling hallway.

He switched on his bedroom light and april smiled widely at the furniture, especially the bed.

"oh wow it looks so cozy!" she shouted, jumping on it childishly.

"yeah, for sleeping!" marik said.

"oh come on like you've never jumped on the bed before!"

" what, I haven't!

April yanked his arm up and he flopped onto the bed, bouncing on his knees as april jumped around. She did one final jump before springing into the air and plummeting down onto her knees, ejecting marik over the side.

" gyaah!" he shouted as he was catapulted onto the floor.

"whoops!" april giggled cheekily.

Marik rubbed his bottom, which had taken most of the impact and groaned.

" come back on the bed! Sit next to me!" april offered, patting a spot on the now wrinkled sheets.

Marik peeked up at her from the corner of the bed.

" fine so long as I don't fly through the roof this time." He said, climbing onto his bed which was set about three feet off the floor. He bounced about 2 feet, which mad the fall a five foot plummet towards his hardwood floor.

April wrapped her arms around him, hugging him for slamming him into the floor.

" yeah, I forgive you." He said, patting her head, expecting her to let go. She didn't.

Instead she just peeked up at him with an emotion that was a bit hard for him to read. He had never seen that emotion in her before, so he stared back at her with a little confusion. Her eyes were half lidded and she had blush across her face, which looked slightly pouty.

He tried to remember what his yami told him about all of those important details.

Then it hit him. LUST.

He began to blush madly as he realized just what the cute face was implying.

"uhr… a-april…" he stuttered, his face red. She gripped his shoulders and pressed him into the soft bedding, sitting on his stomach. She leaned down until her face was inches from his, and giggled.

"are you ok? You look like your going to explode." She said lustfully, grazing her lips across his.

"uh….uh….uh…" was all he could muster.

"that doesn't answer my question. But it's ok, your still cute anyway." She said, giving him a swift peck on the lips.

He blushed and shifted a little bit, nervous and the situation completely foreign to him.

"april…? You've never acted this way before…"

" I never had a good place to. Does it bother you?" she asked, poking her bottom lip out.

"n-no… its just new…" he muttered, blush beginning to creep up his face again.

" have you ever seen fireworks?" april asked.

"yeah of course." Marik said, confused.

"you've never seen ones like these before." April said, adhering her face to his.

Marik whimpered a little in surprise, then moaned as he deepened the kiss. April laughed into the kiss, surprised at his tenacity.

She pulled back for air, breathing quickly.

"wow marik! Your great for a first timer." She said, smiling down at the blushing teen.

He lay there silently, breathing heavily, his eyes widened in shock.

"ready for more, Blondie?" april said before pressing her lips back to his. She snaked her hands up his shirt, making him gasp a little. He didn't know what to do with his hands, but he didn't have time to ponder that before she grabbed his hands and shoved them down her shirt. He blushed and writhed a little as he explored the anatomy of her torso, gripping at every inch of skin he could. She responded rationally, letting out tiny gasps of pleasure when she had to stop kissing him for air. Marik was disoriented.

He had never done anything like this before, and his experience level was at zero. He just hoped it didn't go any further than this.

April twisted her hands in his hair, and rubbed up and down his chest, which was now exposed due to the fact that he flung his shirt to the side.

"your really good at this." She said, sitting up suddenly. She pressed her entire body on his, taking the dominant top position.

"A-a-april…!" marik gasped as she fiddled with his belt buckle. He felt like he was going to faint.

" marik? Why'd you stop breathing?"

That would explain why.

"uhm! You just… nevermind…" he muttered, blushing again.

"ha, and you said I'm the one who blushes a lot, she said, kissing his stomach, making him flinch a little.

She unfastened his belt finally and was working on his zipper when marik touched her shoulder.

"uhm… april are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, looking into her eyes honestly.

" if I didn't I wouldn't have asked to come into your room."

Marik thought about that for a second. How could he be so naive?

"well I don't have a… well…uh, y'know…"

" don't worry, I do. Snagged one from my parents room."

Marik blushed when she tore open the metallic wrapper.

"now, be quiet and let me work my magic." She growled, unzipping his pants and sticking her face to his again.

Ryou woke up groggily, in an all white room with monitors and nurses crowded around him.

"eh…?" he mumbled, trying to sit up. A brunette nurse pushed him back down and waved his finger at him.

" stay down sweety while the doctors monitor you." She said sternly.

Ryou glared at her scathingly. He didn't want to be in here. He wanted to be with his yami. His yami would make everything better.

" ok honey, we'll be back in an hour to give you your medicine." The brunette nurse said before she and the doctors whisked away onto another patient.

" like hell you will…" he muttered, sitting up and analyzing the situation he was in.

An IV trailed from his arm, and he had little heart monitors on his chest. An oxygen tube was stuck annoyingly up his nose and he was wearing a hospital gown.

" now how the bloody hell did I get this on…oh gosh did they…?" he gasped, wrapping his arms around himself. He peeked up his dress and noticed his blue ice colored plaid boxers were still in place. He let out a sigh of relief before he began pouting.

" how am I supposed to get out of here? And where the heck are my clothes?" he said aloud, scanning the room with his eyes before spotting them on a chair. He slipped out of bed and quickly yanked them on, being careful not to accidently rip his IV out.

He looked around then spotted a window.

"perfect! This is the first floor of the hospital so I can get out through here…" he said, unhooking the latch. He poked his leg out the window sill successfully but winced when his IV pulled painfully. He unhooked the heart monitors and muted the machine as to buy himself a little time before the doctors noticed the missing teen. He trembled as he pulled out the small plastic tube in his arm. He placed the red IV on the bed and stepped out the window, running as fast as he could down the lawn and down the small path that led into his town.

He needed his millennium item back this instant. He felt like nothing without his yami by his side.

He looked behind him about five times, making sure no one was on his tail. He heard police sirens blaring, and ducked behind a bush as they passed. Marik would surely have it with him, and when he got back he would give him a big hug for keeping it safe.

He rounded the corner to his street and dashed into his house, gaping at the giant rip in his roof.

When he entered, the power was on and everything was quiet.

"Marik? Apriil?" he said, peeking up the stairs.

Marik slept quietly, april next to him. They had a very… sinful time and he was tired.

April opened her eyes and looked over at him, smiling deviously.

"theyre so easy to manipulate…" she whispered, looking at the millennium items on the floor next to her.

" I'll just be taking these…" she said, hopping out of the bed to make sure she didn't stir marik, who had the covers clinging to his exposed chest.

She reached down and gripped the millennium rod. She laughed quietly to herself when it didn't shock her. She was such a good liar. If they didn't know she was able to touch them they wouldn't be as suspicious.

She stuffed them in the trench coat pocket and slipped into her clothes, leaving the sleeping and unsuspecting marik in the room to wake up in horror.

She stormed down the sidewalk and straight past Ryou, who stared after her confusedly. He had no idea that she had his millennium ring.

" now I can finally finish my collection of rare millennium items…" she said devilishly as she began to chuckle darkly.

[Type text]


End file.
